Michael Scofield/Kills
Michael Scofield was a man who worked for many corporations. He was in Fox River to save his brother, Lincoln Burrows from the electric chair execution. Michael saved the life of his brother and 6 other people who were in Fox River. Michael was later brought to Sona to help James Whistler out there for the Company. Later the Scylla Team tried to stop the Company, but this worked different out then they thought. Michael's first one on-screen kill was Sammy Norino. He did not kill anyone in the first two seasons. Victims Kills |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Number | Episode | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Sammy Norino |5 |Dirt Nap |Sammy discovered the hole that Michael made to escape from Sona. However, Michael had already removed a screw and when Sammy was climbing he was to big for that and died so. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Christina Scofield's worker |9 |The Mother Lode |A man sent by Christina Scofield to bring Michael to her was killed by Michael after Michael mistakingly thought it was a company operative trying to kill him and Sara. Michael hits the man with a wooden stick driving the man down to the ground hitting his head on a rock which eventually kills him. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Christina Scofield's bodyguard (I) |12 |Rate of Exchange |Michael killed this bodyguard, while having a trap for Christina Scofield ready. Christina never fell for the trap but the bodyguard did. Because of this, he died from an explosion. |} Responsible kills |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Number | Episode | Cause of death |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |World |1 |Orientación |Neck broken by Alexander Mahone |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Juan Nieves |2 |Good Fences |Smothered by Theodore Bagwell |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Andrew Tyge |3 |Photo Finish |Stabbed by Alexander Mahone |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Sammy Norino |4 |Dirt Nap |Collapses tunnel by Michael Scofield, Alexander Mahone, James Whistler and Lechero |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Unidentified Sona Inmate (II) |5 |Dirt Nap |Neck broken by Alexander Mahone |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Lechero |6 |The Art of the Deal |Smothered by Theodore Bagwell |} Appearances Trivia *Michael killed 1 person in Sona: Sammy *Michael killed 1 person accidentally: A person working for his mother. *Michael killed 2 people who also killed people: Sammy and a person working for his mother. *The Season 4 finale is the only finale where Michael kills someone. *Michael hasn't killed any female. *Michael didn't kill anyone off-screen. *All of Michael's kills were indirect except for two, Sammy and someone who worked for his mother. After Michael's first kill, Alex Mahone, who knows Michael never killed anyone directly before, later realized Michael removed the screw from where they were supposed to escape from which brought down pounds of debris that killed Sammy. Alex told Michael "it never get's easy" meaning taking one's life never gets easy. Attempted kills *Michael attempted to kill Christina Scofield. *Michael attempted to kill General Jonathan Krantz. *Michael attempted to kill Gretchen Morgan. See also *Main cast kill count *Deaths on Prison Break Category:Killed by Michael Scofield Category:Lists Category:Michael Scofield